


I'm Thirsty for Your Love

by DalishGreyWarden



Category: Gargoyles (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Murder, lots of death, some porn without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGreyWarden/pseuds/DalishGreyWarden
Summary: Nikki Moonstone, daughter of Oberon and Tanya Moonstone, runs the Brookhaven hotel in the hidden sanctuary city of Brookhaven. She makes sure mythical creatures of all kinds have somewhere peaceful to go and relax away from the prying eyes of humans and hunters alike. Nikki doesn't care much for hunters, only ever really trusting Bobby Singer after he saved her parents from certain death. Then, Sam and Dean show their faces at her hotel out of the blue, claiming they're there to help. Other haven cities have been attacked and Brookhaven could very well be next. It's up to Sam, Dean, Nikki and Nikki's two best friends to try and stop anymore slaughter from happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, these gargoyles are basically the same as the ones from the TV series, but I've changed up a few things: namely that they fully broke the whole turning to stone during the day business and they can actually fly, not glide like in the show.

The sounds of dishes clanking and people chattering away filled the whole dining area of the hotel I ran, and it always brought a smile to my face. I loved being able to provide a haven for all creatures and races to meet and commune together safely. It was a place hidden away from the prying eyes of humanity and from those damned hunters who took issue with some of the races here, namely us gargoyles and vampires in particular.

 

“Nikki, hey! Are we out of basketballs?” Katerina called over as she leaped gracefully over the front desk and bounded over to my side.

 

“Nope, Alex is bringing in a new shipment. He should be here any moment now actually. These are werewolf proof this time. I still feel awful about the Wilson twins popping the ones they’d rented out to use and accidentally scared their younger siblings shitless on the court.” I responded, greeting other guests as I made my way through the pantry area and into the staff area of the front desk.

 

“Okay great, we had a few guests asking about it. I’ll go announce they’ll be here soon. Thanks Nikki. And hey! Great job on this place, you’re doing a wonderful job.” Katerina beamed before bouncing away cheerfully. I laughed silently at my best friends’ excitement and turned to check in the next set of guests who’d arrived.

 

“Hiya welcome to Brookhaven Inn! I’m Nikki Moonstone, the owner. I’ll be helping you guys out today!” I chirped, giving the two young gargoyles a smile as I got them a suite to celebrate their marriage. As they took their things and walked away, the heavy, oak doors opened again and in walked two human men into my hotel.

 

Everyone still downstairs froze, tension and fear filling the room quickly, putting everybody on edge as they strolled up to the counter.

 

“How in the _hell_ did you find this place?” I growled low in my throat, glowering at them as I reached under the desk and gripped a barbed wire wrapped baseball bat in my clawed hand.

 

“Whoa, easy there darlin’. We didn’t realize this was a place for people like you.” The man with shorter brown hair and brilliant green eyes held his hands up defensively and an easy-going smile lit up his tanned face.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question, hunter. How the hell did you find us?” I hissed, my wings unfolding themselves as I attempted to make myself look bigger and hopefully more threatening. The taller one grabbed his friends’ shoulder, pulling him back towards the doors a bit and offered a cautious smile and held his free hand out and open to show he wasn’t holding a weapon.

 

“Ah, our friend Bobby told us about this place. Said you guys had a nice hotel and even people who could provide us with answers on cases.”

 

I released my grip on the bat when they mentioned Bobby and relaxed my stance a little bit, still wary of their real intentions. But no one can find this place without a special spell, and Bobby Singer was the only human with the ability to make it and we trusted him.

 

“Bobby Singer sent you? Then I guess you can’t be too bad. Come on. Let’s talk in the back away from guests.” I finally sighed and motioned for them to come around the counter and follow me back to the staff break room.

 

“Name’s Nikki Moonstone. I run the hotel and I’m the daughter of the mayor of Brookhaven. And you two are?” I plucked a few beers out of the fridge and handed them to the two men that gratefully accepted them before taking a seat in the comfy, overstuffed velvet chairs.

 

“I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean. We’re – “

 

“Winchesters. Hmph should have guessed that. I know all about you two.” I spat distastefully, my nose wrinkling a bit in disgust. Sam and Dean looked at each other, surprise on their faces as they took in the disgusted tone in my voice.

 

“You got a problem with us sweetheart?” Dean inquired with a pissed off look on his face.

 

“You personally? No, not really. I just don’t like what you’ve done to other gargoyle clans who’ve done nothing wrong. But I forget, you hunters put down any creature you deem unworthy of living. Why are you here? What could you possibly want from us lowly creatures?” I sneered, leaning forward with my beer gripped tightly in my hand.

 

Before Dean could open his mouth to retort something back, Sam held up a hand and shook his head at his pig-headed brother, much to the apparent annoyance of Dean.

 

“Other safe havens like Brookhaven have been getting attacked and everyone living there has been getting slaughtered. We’re trying to get ahead of whatever is happening so we can try and stop it and according to Bobby, Brookhaven is the next largest secret town.” Sam explained quietly. I set my beer down, swearing in shock at the news, my heart racing in my chest.

 

“Son of a bitch… And you think who or whatever is doing this will come here next. Shit. This is my busiest time of the year, too… it makes sense that whatever is going on would happen now. Do you have any more information about the other attacks?” I was reeling from this information but needed to keep a clear head so I could try to do what was best for my people.

 

“Not a whole lot unfortunately. All we’ve pulled from these attacks is they all had the same symbols painted in blood on the walls of every single building.” Sam continued, handing me a few pictures. I took them with a trembling hand and went through each one, studying the symbols closely.

 

“Do you recognize them?” Dean leaned forward, a slight frown on his face. I could only shake my head in response, horrified to see relatives and old friends in these photos. Something or someone held a lot of hate for nonhumans.

 

“No… here, take these back, I can’t keep looking at them.” I whispered, rubbing my face with my hands after Sam took the photos back.

 

“Nikki, hey, you look sick. You gonna be alright?” Dean’s voice was full of concern as I leaned forward, putting my head between my knees and taking deep breaths.

 

“Those were my friends and family in those photos. I feel like I’m going to vomit.” I muttered, that nauseous feeling hitting me hard enough to leave me breathless. Dean was kneeling next to me, his warm hand rubbing my back gently as I continued trying to breathe normally, my stomach churning and bile burning the back of my throat.

 

“Nikki… is everything okay?” I could hear Katerina’s voice coming from the door of the break room and I glanced up to see her staring at us, concern on her face.

 

“Katerina… Sit down. There’s some serious shit going on.” I motioned for her to come in and she sat in the chair next to mine, eyeing Sam and Dean warily.

 

“Show her. Katerina knows more about ancient symbols than I do. She might be able to help.”

 

Sam hesitantly passed over the photos, wincing at her startled yelp as she took in all the gore and horror captured in those photos.

 

“These look like an amalgamation of a few different symbols. I’ll need a copy of these photos with just the symbols in them. I… can’t look at these anymore though. This is too much.” She handed them back to Sam, her normally turquoise skin looking more green than usual. Katerina got up and immediately set about making some tea, bustling about the kitchen in an attempt to try and make us feel a little better.

 

“Oh, uh, Katerina this is Sam and Dean Winchester by the way. Bobby sent them.” I finally spoke up, nearly forgetting my manners as I introduced my best friend to the two hunters sitting on my couch. Kat nodded at them, smiling a little at Sam as he reached out to shake her hand.

 

 _Oh lord, do not start getting involved with a hunter, Katerina. Bad idea Batman._ I made a face at her back, not wanting to say anything out loud, but I really didn’t support a relationship with a human who happened to be a hunter. They were just bad news, and if half the things I’d heard about these Winchesters were true, then I really didn’t want her to get involved. She’d end up dead if she wasn’t careful.

 

“Okay. So. Since I’m assuming you’ll be staying here to help solve this case, we need to disguise you. Having two hunters here will be bad for business big time. I have two amulets left that will disguise you. Here, take them. But be careful, if they’re removed or broken, the spell will instantly be broken, and you’ll be seen for what you really are.” I warned them as I pulled two necklaces out of a hidden compartment in one of the desks in the break room and handed them to Sam and Dean.

 

“Are they safe?” Dean asked nervously, looking his over with a concerned look while Sam did the same, turning it over in his hands, trying to get a feel for the necklace.

 

“Yes, you big babies, they’re safe. I have one and so does Katerina. We use them when we absolutely have to leave Brookhaven. No one can tell a difference between us and any other normal human. Just like when you put these on, no one will be able to tell you apart from any other gargoyle here. You’ll look and smell just like one of us.” I explained and watched as they slipped on the necklace. Instantly, they became rather strapping looking gargoyles and I had to admit, Dean certainly looked much cuter than I was expecting. Katerina certainly seemed impressed as well, wolf whistling in playful appreciation at Sam, who’s green skin took on a pink tone on his cheeks.

 

“Huh… you guys actually make pretty decent looking gargoyles. Too bad it’s only a glamour and not the real deal.” I murmured to Dean before leading them back out to the front of the hotel again, getting them booked in another one of our suites and sent them on their way.

 

“Nikki, what’s going to happen with them here?” Katerina’s voice was soft as she watched them walk off upstairs a little unsteadily.

 

“I don’t know Katerina. But whatever it is, it can’t be good.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day seemed to go by without any other incidents, other than your usual crap that happens at a hotel, but I had to say that I was completely okay with that. Katerina was showing Sam and Dean around the hotel and in between breaks, we both taught them how to act like a proper gargoyle to throw off any suspicions any of the guests might have had.

 

“Not bad Dean, you’re picking up on this much faster than I was expecting you to. The next step though is a big one. Flying.”

 

The look on Dean’s face was priceless and I laughed out loud at the panic etched onto his features.

 

“Nope, no way. I am not flying.” He protested as I lead him up to the top of the building, grinning widely at him.

 

“Come on you chicken, it’s not that big of a deal. You’ll be alright, I’m not gonna let you fall to your death.” I explained and stopped by the edge of the roof. A warm breeze teased my long, green hair, tossing it around lightly and I took in a deep breath, my eyes closed as I listened to the sounds of nature surrounding us.

 

“There’s nothing more freeing than soaring through the open skies, especially when it’s a beautiful day like today.” I sighed and spread my wings, flaring them just right to catch the wind properly. Dean was still protesting as I took a running start and jumped right off the roof, my light green bat like wings catching the air and I soared through the sky, flapping my wings gracefully while catching another bank of wind and used it to turn myself to face Dean, a huge smile on my face.

 

“Come on! I’ll even hold your hand if you get scared.” I teased him with another laugh. Dean made a face but steeled himself as best he could before taking the plunge. I watched for a moment as he plummeted like a rock towards the ground before his wings snapped open and he caught himself quickly, flapping them to get himself up to where I was.

 

“How does this not freak you out?” Dean demanded, glancing down at the ground and quickly looked back up at me, trying to keep himself from completely freaking out.

 

“I learned to fly when I was little. Natural gargoyle here, remember? Flying’s always been a part of me. I love it, this was my way of getting some freedom when I was a teenager.” I sighed and motioned for Dean to follow me. He was clumsy, much like a young child when it came to flying, but with some coaching and help, he was flying like he’d been doing this for years.

 

“See? I told you that you’d get good at this! Come on, let’s do a few more loops around the forest and then we’ll head in, okay?” I beamed and turned to head back towards the forest, laughing as the wind whipped my hair back and stung my face a little bit, racing Dean back to the hotel.

 

“Nikki! Watch out!”

 

“Huh?” I stopped short, wings still beating the air and a javelin came hurtling through the air, just missing my left wing. I cursed loudly, scanning the area below me to see who or what threw it at me. Nothing caught my eyes, no movement, nothing, which made me more nervous than ever before.

 

“I can’t see anything down below. Could be a centaur hunting party, but I’ve never seen them lose control of their weapons like that before. That seemed pretty intentional.” I mused, still scanning the forest below when movement caught my attention. I waited for a moment, on edge, as a strange gargoyle came flying up through the trees and towards us.

 

“Greetings! I apologize if my javelin scared you! I was having a competition with a few centaur friends of mine on who could launch their javelin the farthest. Seems I won. Are you alright miss?” The new guy asked with a charming smile.

 

“Yes, you just narrowly missed me. Please try to be more careful, we have families staying here and I would really hate for a mishap to occur.” I smiled sweetly at him.

 

“Of course, you’re right. Once again, terribly sorry about that, I didn’t even think of that before suggesting the contest. Might I take you to dinner tonight? To make up for my mistake.”

 

This guy was very charming and rather handsome to boot, but something struck me as odd. I didn’t remember seeing him check in at any point to the hotel.

 

“Sorry pal, she’s with me.” Dean’s voice interrupted our exchange and I glanced over to see him glaring daggers at the new guy. He apologized again and bid us a goodbye, glancing my way again and smirking a little bit before flying back down to the forest where I saw a small group of young centaurs waiting for him.

 

“Really Dean? Really? Way to cockblock.” I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest angrily.

 

“Come on, don’t tell me something didn’t seem off about that guy.” Dean shot back as we flew back to the hotel, landing on the roof once again.

 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll admit he does seem suspicious since I don’t recall helping him check in, but one of the others could have done it while I was busy.” I shook my head, a bit disappointed in missing out on having dinner with mystery man. As we walked down the stairs, Katerina came hurrying up to us, Sam following close behind her, worry on both of their faces.

 

“We saw what happened. Are you alright?” Katerina murmured, her voice low to keep the guests around us from worrying.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, it was just an accident. Said he and his buddies were having a contest and you know what centaurs are like, especially when it comes to showing off their javelin skills.” I rolled my eyes and Katerina groaned in annoyance, agreeing in how frustrating they could be.

 

“Hey, do you remember helping the gargoyle with them check in?” I inquired as we walked off to the front desk, leaving Sam and Dean to their own devices.

 

“Hm… no… I can’t say I recall his face. Maybe someone else will know.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Excuse me, pardon me, please let me through, thanks.” I pushed through the crowds near my parents’ office, the scent of death in the air leaving me concerned. As I pushed through the final group of people, I could see the mangled bodies of two gargoyles and a siren laying on the pavement. The thing Sam and Dean were tracking was here it would seem, and it worked quickly, whatever it was.

 

“Nikki, hey, what’s going – “Sam stopped midsentence as he took in the gruesome scene before him. Dean came up next to him and swore colorfully before ducking under the caution tape and approaching the officers.

 

“What is he doing?” I hissed to Sam, following Dean quickly before he could get into trouble.

 

“Officers. Names Agent Hetfield and this is my partner, Agent Glass. What happened here?” Dean flashed a fake FBI badge quickly before slipping it back into his pocket.

 

“Well, to be honest, we aren’t really sure. It’s too brutal to be hunters, the bodies are torn to shreds and no human can do something like this. I’d… almost suggest it was a gargoyle or something like one if you look at the claw marks on the bodies, but… who would do that here of all places? Especially to their own kind?” Officer Graves, a dhampir I grew up with, sighed heavily.

 

“Holy shit… Amaranthine?” I realized who the siren was upon getting closer and had to turn away so I wouldn’t vomit. She’d been an entertainer for the hotel every now and then and was always kind to everyone she met. It was sickening to see what was left of her.

 

“Right, mind if we follow you to the hospital? I want to get a look at the bodies.” Sam added in and the cops agreed, motioning for them to come along. I waved goodbye and went into the mayor’s office, shaking like a leaf and needing some time to recover. I’d never seen anything like this in person before, it was a shock to the system to put it mildly.

 

“Ms. Moonstone, are you alright?”

 

I looked up and saw my father’s secretary, Leona Wilkes, a sweet, older Tabaxi woman, staring at me from her desk with a worried look on her face.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright Mrs. Wilkes. Have you seen what’s going on outside?” I motioned to the large window in the waiting room area and she nodded sadly.

 

“Yes, I’m afraid so. Dreadful stuff. Those poor people, I wonder who or what could have done that to them?” She mused quietly, a faraway look in her green eyes. I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed a cup of coffee, said my goodbyes and walked out the door.

 

“Nikki! There you are! Sam called me and told me what happened. He wants us to hightail it to the morgue. He says there’s something we should see.” Katerina landed next to me and grabbed my wrist, tugging me after her. I hurried after her, feeling tense as fuck about this meeting at the morgue.

 

“Is it true Amaranthine was one of the ones found?” Katerina’s voice cracked a little at the mention of Amara and I winced, forgetting the two were thick as thieves and worked on music together.

 

“Yeah… I’m so sorry Katerina. I know you guys were close and this is a shitty way to find out.” I apologized softly and squeezed her hand tightly. She returned the squeeze and pointed out the hospital building looming just ahead of us.

 

 _Well, not looming really since it’s a nice hospital, but I really hate it here. And the morgue is not somewhere I ever wanted to go. Dead people creep me out._ I made a face at the white concrete building as we drew closer to it.

 

“There you are, come on.” Sam grabbed Katerina’s hand, lacing his fingers through hers as he led the way back to where we were needed. I glared disapprovingly at their backs, displeased to see how flirtatious they were with each other.

 

“What’s the matter with you, grumpy?” Dean smirked at me and I gave him the finger.

 

“Fuck off Winchester.” I growled and stopped short of the tables where the remains of the victims were laying. That now familiar sick feeling churned in my stomach again as the scent of death hit me all at once. The two gargoyles on the table looked vaguely familiar and then it hit me: it was the young couple who had checked in just yesterday on their honeymoon.

 

“Oh gods…” I whispered and quickly darted to the trash, throwing up. A gentle hand rested on my back as I heaved, my body clenching and spasming as I finished, tears stinging my eyes a little. This young couple had everything taken from them here and I didn’t know why or what I could do to avenge them.

 

“This is shit. They were here on their honeymoon, they weren’t even from Brookhaven. And now they don’t even get to grow old together. This isn’t right.” I croaked, throat burning, and tears slid down my cheeks. I brushed them away quickly and pulled myself together, not wanting to embarrass myself any further in front of the damned Winchesters.

 

“Nikki, Katerina, what are you two doing here? This is a closed investigation.” Nuit Seagram came walking into the room, his normally white lab coat spattered with dry blood and refuse.

 

“I, uh, called Katerina to grab Nikki and get down here. Katerina needs to see those symbols.” Sam explained while pointing out the symbols carved onto the bodies.

 

“Oh, yeah, okay, I mean, I already called in an expert in this sort of thing, but sure, this is fine.” Nuit grinned at us. Katerina rolled her eyes, making a face at Nuit before putting on gloves and a face mask so she could inspect the carvings, drawing them out onto a notebook she had with her.

 

“Nuit! Hey man, what’s going on? You said you needed my knowledge on – holy shit.”

 

Everyone turned to see none other than Kris Thorn come walking into the morgue, a shocked look on his face as he took in the site of what was left of Amaranthine and the two gargoyles.

 

“When did you get back from Egypt, Kris? I thought you had like, four more years over there or something?” I inquired curiously, giving him a quick hug and moved aside for Katerina to hug him as well.

 

“It was two years and yeah, I finished up the excavation a month ago. I just got back though, been busy at the museum with the exhibits and stuff. Seriously though, what the fuck is going on?” Kris motioned to the bodies again, frowning deeply.

 

“Right, okay, so let’s just jump right on into this then. Let’s start with the siren. If you look closely over here, you can see whatever did this was easily able to slice through her femoral artery no problem. It was neatly done, same with the wounds on her chest and ribcage. Now, if you look here, her attacker got a little sloppy and tore through her carotid artery with much less care, leaving her skin jagged and ripped. She died quickly though, so that’s something somewhat positive I guess. Now, see these symbols carved here, here and here,” Nuit pointed at Amaranthines’ forehead, the backs of her hands and her left hip bone. “those were done post mortem. And this is where you come in Kris. Well, you and Katerina anyway. You two should be able to figure these out, right?”

 

“If we work together, then yeah, shouldn’t be a problem.” Kris shrugged, studying the symbols up close and personal.

 

“Great. Now, for the two gargoyles over here, theirs was a much more painful and messy death. Our male here died a little quicker than our female did, but having your stomach and intestines removed and unraveled is really an unpleasant way to go. It’s slow and it’s painful beyond words. But his is straight forward. Now, our female here… She suffered more than I want to think about. Her ligaments were cut, smart move if you want to keep someone in one place. If you look here on her neck, she had a hole cut into it and her own finger was jammed into said hole. By the time she finally died, she was probably in so much pain, she couldn’t even move or react anymore. And just like with Amaranthine, their symbols were also done post mortem.” Even Nuit looked a little ill as he walked us through all this information.

 

“That’s a lot of overkill. Whoever did this is pissed off. Really pissed off.” Dean finally spoke up, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

 

“That might be an understatement, Agent. Alright if you’ve got your symbols written down, I need to finish cleaning them up and getting them ready for burials. Also, Nikki, if you can get the couples stuff and information from the hotel and bring it back here, that’d be great.” Nuit shuffled some papers together and went back over to his desk, barely glancing our way.

 

“Yeah, no problem Nuit. And, uh, be sure to let Amaranthines’ sisters know what happened to her, okay?” I nodded at him before walking out the door with our little group.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but after seeing all of that, I could go for a drink. Or ten.” I sighed, running a clawed hand through my hair.

 

“I would, but Katerina and I need to look over these symbols. Agent… Glass, right? You tagging along? We can grab some food on the way to my office.” Kris offered, and Sam nodded, agreeing to go with them.

 

“Agent Hetfield and I can hit the bar and town and see if we hear anything useful. And maybe Maeve has heard anything from her guild.”

 

Everyone split off, Kris, Katerina and Sam going off one way while Dean and I headed towards Main Street, eager to get to the bar before it got too crowded. I wasn’t ready to do any more damage control than I’m sure I’ll already have to do after the crowd today.

 

“You alright, Nikki? You look drained.” Dean’s voice was full of concern and I had to admit, the hunter was growing on me.

 

“Yeah, I just have a lot to prepare for. People look to me and my parents for guidance here and now one citizen and two visitors are dead from a gruesome attack. There’s going to be a lot of fear from everybody and rightfully so. Brookhaven is always so quiet. The only unusual thing here is the Diamondbacks.” I rubbed my temples a little, trying to rid myself of the tension headache threatening to overtake my head.

 

“The Diamondbacks?”

 

“You’ll see. Come on, we’re here.” I grinned, throwing open the large, oak doors to the bar I liked to hang out at and relax. Standing behind the bar was one of my closest friends and the owner of the Irish Rose bar, Maeve O’Connor. She was busy chatting up the few customers here, a grin on her pretty, lightly tanned face as she chattered away, stopping momentarily to shout a greeting at us.

 

“I was wonderin’ when you were going to stop by! Mm and who’s this handsome hunk of a gargoyle with you?” Maeve gave me a toothy grin as we took a seat at the end of the bar and I couldn’t help but laugh as Dean’s face turned a deep shade of red.

 

“Hey Maeve, this is Dean Hetfield. He’s… a friend of mine.”

 

Maeve looked him over, a predatory look in her eyes as she studied Dean closely and gave him a sweet smile before turning away to get us something to drink.

 

“A friend, huh? You sure you don’t mean mate? Cuz girl, you two are puttin’ out some serious mate vibes.” Maeve’s tone was full of innocence, but I could see her teasing, wicked smile that she was trying to hide. I gave her the finger, grinning right back at her as my face flushed with embarrassment.

 

“Oh hush. Anyway, listen, you heard about what happened right?”

 

Maeve quickly grew serious and nodded, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in, and motioned for us to follow her to the VIP room in the back.

 

“Oh yeah, we heard alright. Donovan is in a tizzy about it, thinks it’s another guild trying to spook us. I’m betting you know more than that though.” Maeve’s voice was hard, and her golden green eyes flashed with curiosity.

 

“You need to keep this quiet, Maeve. Understand?” I muttered, glancing around to make sure no one could hear us. She nodded eagerly, leaning in to hear what was going on.

 

“Dean is a hunter. Bobby Singer sent him and his brother Sam here to help us. Something big is going on, bigger than anything I could ever imagine. Four different haven towns have been slaughtered and nothing was left behind except these weird symbols that were painted in blood on every building in the town. And now whatever did those towns in, they’re here in Brookhaven. Amaranthine and two visiting gargoyles were killed last night, and we don’t have any leads other than whoever this is hates gargoyles and has taken it up a notch by carving the symbols into the bodies of its victims.”

 

Maeve stood there for a moment, jaw dropped in shock as she took in this influx of information, blinking rapidly and swore vehemently, using both English and Irish swears. Fellow guild members looked our way, interested in what was going on, moving a little close to see if they could hear what was up. Maeve whipped around and snarled at them, her inner wolf coming out briefly as they scattered, going back to their tables and booths just to appease the angry werewolf.

 

“I need a drink. Jesus, Mary and Joseph on a donkey as my granny would say. So, what you’re telling me is two _human_ hunters are here to help stop this evil… thing? And you’re helping them? The world has officially gone crazy. Here, drink. I can’t be the only one drinking.” Maeve muttered, slamming a pint of mead down in front of us and downed half of hers in one gulp. I raised my glass and took a long drink from the sweet drink, savoring the delicious taste.

 

“Thanks Maeve. If you hear anything at all, give me a call alright? I really need to get back out there so we can see what the word on the street is. If there is any word at all.”

 

“Yeah, sure, no problem. Just keep those hunters out of here. If they get caught by Donovan, he’ll rip ‘em to shreds.” Maeve warned before downing the rest of her drink and walked out ahead of us to the main part of the bar, muttering Irish curses under her breath.

 

~*~*~

 

Three hours had gone by and nothing was coming up. It was like whatever did this had managed to murder without anyone seeing or hearing anything.

 

“How is this even possible? I know creatures with some crazy abilities but even they would be spotted or even heard.” I dropped my head to the wooden table in front of me, groaning in frustration as we looked over crime scene photos and went over notes from everyone we interviewed.

 

“I don’t know. I gotta say, I’m stumped myself.” Dean huffed, tossing down his notebook and rubbed his face with his hands.

 

“Well, maybe the others had better luck than we did. I’ll shoot Katerina a call and see what they’ve found out.”

 

Katerina sounded flustered when she answered the phone, talking a mile a minute about the symbols and I could hear Kris and Sam in the background shouting more information to Katerina to give to me.

 

“Okay, okay, whoa, slow down. What is going on?” I interrupted after a few moments of being bombarded with three different voices talking all at once.

 

“Sorry, sorry, uh, okay, so Kris and Sam were able to place the time period of these symbols. They’re old, like we’re talking at least 3000 B.C. and while we haven’t gotten a firm translation of them yet, I think it has something to do with either an ancient god or it could also be talking about some weird, sexual farming thing. Either way, I feel like I need a shower after trying to translate them. Uh, oh, also Nuit was here earlier. He still needs that couples’ belongings so he can get them properly buried.” The excitement in Katerina’s voice had me grinning a little bit. She’s always loved puzzles, so figuring these symbols out must have been like heaven to her.

 

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll go get it and bring it by now. Thanks Katerina and good luck translating.” I hung up and turned to Dean, who was shoveling a huge piece of pie into his mouth, and made a face at him.

 

“Charming, Dean. Really. Look, I’m gonna go gather up that stuff for Nuit. Can you keep looking through all of this? And hey, look for stuff from the 3000 B.C. era, Kris and Sam said that was about when these symbols first made an appearance.”

 

Dean nodded and set the now empty plate down so he could reach out for the books scattered all over the desk and got to work as I walked out of the room. Moving quickly, I stopped in at the front desk to check and see which room they were in and get a key for it so I could gather their things up.

 

“Nikki, thank goodness you’re here. We have a slight problem…” Armando, one of my managers, intercepted me to the front desk, worry written all over his face.

 

“What’s going on, Armando? Did something happen?”

 

_Son of a bitch, what now?_

 

“Um… well… yes. We’ve been trying to keep the guests away from the golf course. There’s been an accident.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Son of a bitch.” Dean was staring down at the body that was literally strewn around the fourth hole on our private golf course. It looked like someone had taken him apart with his own golf clubs and pinned him like a butterfly on the green.

 

“Agent Hetfield. Nikki.” Officer Graves approached us, Nuit not far behind him, his medical bag gripped tightly in his hand.

 

“Officer Graves. Thanks for coming down here so quickly.” I shook his hand, relieved to see him and the other officers made it here quickly to deal with this latest attack.

 

“Yeah, it’s no problem Nik. You mind if I ask you and your staff a few questions about this?” He gently took hold of my elbow and led me off so we could chat.

 

Twenty minutes later, I found myself walking through town alone. No one was out and about, and it was bizarre seeing the streets so quiet and empty. The only noise I could hear was the wind shaking the trees and red and orange leaves skittering down the street. I didn’t blame anyone for wanting to stay indoors; the past two days alone have been nerve wracking what with Sam and Dean showing up and then something killing people… it was just bad news all around. And then there was the matter of Dean: He made quite the attractive gargoyle and Maeve’s words had been bouncing around in my head since we’d left the bar.

 

_Ugh this whole thing is frustrating. We’ve got murders happening and hunters running about and here I am thinking about whether Dean really is my mate or not. I hate every bit of this._

 

Soft laughter interrupted my thoughts and I looked up from the ground in time to see mystery guy and a child walking together. Moving quickly, I ducked down into a doorway, listening closely to their conversation.

 

“Well done, my child. You’re learning quickly and have improved greatly. Titus will be pleased to hear how far you’ve come along.”

 

“Thank you, Balthazar.” The child’s voice sounded dull as he spoke to Balthazar. It was almost like he didn’t really realize he was speaking or walking. Peeking around the corner, I saw the two turn down a side street and I darted after them, sticking to the shadows and doorways to stay out of sight. I needed to hear more of their conversation and find out just who these two were.

 

_“Come feed the rain cause I’m thirsty for your love. Dancing underneath the skies of lust.”_

 

I swore softly, silencing my phone quickly, bracing myself for them to find me. I could hear them stop, their conversation quickly ceasing as Balthazar started cursing as he started back towards me, looking to see who or what was making that noise.

 

 _Turn around, turn around._ I squeezed my eyes shut and sank down as low as I could into the bushes I’d been hiding in, carefully using my wings to cover my face up. I peeked out from under the leaves and saw grey feet standing right in front of me and after a few moments, they turned and went back towards the woods with the kid. My heart beat loudly in my chest as I lay there, waiting with baited breath just in case it was a ploy to get me to come out so they could question me, but when nothing seemed to happen, I slowly got to my feet and looked down at my stupid phone.

 

“Maeve, hey… are you still at the bar? I need to talk to someone. And have a really strong drink.”

 

~*~*~

 

“Are you sure that he and the kid are involved? They could have been talking about other stuff.” Maeve suggested, pouring me a glass of blackberry wine and handed it to me.

 

“Maeve, you didn’t hear the way they were talking. And the kid was seriously creepy. The way he talked… I dunno, it was just freaky. Then Dean called while I was following them and nearly got me caught.” I sighed. Maybe Maeve was right, maybe this guy and his kid were completely harmless, and it was all just a misunderstanding. And yet, something just didn’t feel right about all of this.

 

“Katerina was right about finding you here. Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

 

I could practically feel the worry coming from Dean’s voice as he walked up to the empty bar and took a seat next to me, reaching over and grabbing onto my hand.

 

“Sorry… I was trailing someone who I thought might have been a potential suspect and when you called me, it almost got me caught.” I muttered, pulling my hand away and tucked my hair back behind my ear, face flushing with embarrassment as Maeve grinned at us.

 

“Seriously you two, you are putting off some serious mate vibes. Also, you suck at listening Dean. I told you to stay out of my bar. If my honey even suspects you aren’t what you’re disguising yourself as, he’ll tear you a new one. Donovan really hates humans.” Maeve warned, shooting Dean the stink eye as she washed glasses and wiped the bar down.

 

“Oh, bite me wolf girl. I’m just here to check on Nikki.” Dean glared right back at Maeve before turning back towards me.

 

“So what did you mean you were following a potential suspect?”

 

“Remember that guy who “accidentally” launched the javelin at me? Well, I saw him walking with some kid last night. The kid was super creepy, he spoke all monotone and it just sounded so… serious. I dunno, it was just weird. Maeve thinks I’m overreacting and hey, maybe I am.” I made a face at the wine glass in front of me, taking another drink and sighed again. Dean reached over and put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently before getting up and heading to the door, glancing back to see if I was coming.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” I waited for him to leave and turned back to Maeve.

 

“I think you’re right about us being mates. What the hell do I do Maeve? I don’t want a human mate. Especially not a fucking Winchester.”


End file.
